Dragon Island
by DancingChen
Summary: (COMPLETE) KrisTao - Re-make How To Train Your Dragon
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Island**

* * *

_Fantasy, Adventure, Little Romance | T | __Shounen-ai/BL, AU, AT, OOC, Kris/Tao, Dragon!Kris, Uke!Tao, supranatural, typo(s) __| Re-make How To Train Your Dragon_

* * *

**Summary:** Hidup berdampingan bersama para naga bukan hal yang mudah untukku. Ketertarikanku untuk bergaul dengan mereka membawaku pada sebuah petualangan untuk menyelesaikan misi yang kubuat bersama seekor naga—temanku. Hingga aku, Huang Zi Tao menemukan cintaku.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Desa Guanling. Desa dimana para naga hidup. Sebenarnya bukan naga yang mendiami desa tersebut tetapi, manusia atau penduduk desa yang mendiami Desa Guanling itu. Lalu dimana para naga?

Sebuah buku kuno nan usang milik desa tersebut menyebutkan bahwa para naga tinggal di balik awan dan muncul ketika mendung tiba. Mereka datang dari balik bebatuan karang yang besar juga tinggi menjulang di hamparan danau air tawar yang luas. Jadi, apa tempat seperti itu ada? Maksudnya danau yang muncul saat mendung tiba?

**(Dragon Island)**

—_**Huang Zi Tao PoV—**_

Desa Guanling, itu nama desa dimana tempat aku tinggal. Desa dimana bangunannya selalu baru tiap waktunya. Di desa ini, kami memiliki banyak hal, hutan yang luas, ladang dan juga sungai dengan ikan. Hanya satu yang membuat desa ini sedikit tidak nyaman, yaitu hama. Apa kau pikir hama itu nyamuk? Atau tikus? Atau ulat bulu? Atau mungkin tomcat? Tentu saja tidak! Hama di desaku adalah naga! Yup, naga! Itu adalah makhluk yang paling membuatku terobsesi untuk mengetahuinya. Mungkin banyak anak yang takut dengan naga tetapi, tidak denganku.

Huang Zi Tao, itu namaku. Penduduk desa biasa memanggil namaku dengan sebutan Tao. Aku sendiri adalah seorang anak pemimpin desa. Jadi, intinya Ayahku adalah seorang kepala desa. Aku adalah seorang pelajar dan wushu salah satu hobbyku. Cukup tangguh namun, tidak lebih tangguh dari Ayahku. Saat kecil ia pernah mematahkan kepala naga kemudian menarik dari lehernya hingga kepalanya terlepas dan mati. Fantastic!

Para naga suka mengunjungi desa kami untuk mencari makanan, domba, sapi dan entahlah.. Apa di negeri mereka tidak ada makanan? Ini pertanyaan yang cukup sulit karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah pergi ke tempat para naga. Ayahku selalu memperingatkanku untuk membawa senjata, ya setidaknya tongkat wushu kesayanganku, katanya. Dan tak lupa juga seutas tali untuk mengikat naga yang—_seandainya_—berhasil aku tangkap. Warga desa selalu mempersiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing, ini hanya semacam antisipasi jika saja mendung tiba.

Kami juga memiliki banyak perahu. Memang di desaku tidak dekat dengan pantai atau danau tetapi, kata Ayahku beberapa kali dalam satu abad, danau yang luas akan muncul di desaku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dan aku pun belum pernah menyaksikan hal itu secara langsung. Yang aku tahu naga muncul saat mendung dan tidak ada danau yang muncul.

'_cklekk'_

Aku membuka pintu kamarku setelah mendengar keributan di luar sana. Sepertinya mendung datang dan itu pasti para naga yang sedang mengganggu penduduk desa.

'_blamm'_

Hanya selang beberapa detik setelah aku membuka pintu, aku kembali menutupnya. Sial! Hampir saja aku mati terpanggang kalau aku tidak segera menutup pintu. Semburan api dari naga itu membuatku terkejut.

Aku berlari menuju pintu belakang. Aku tahu Ayah pasti sudah melawan para naga bersama penduduk yang lain.

—_**Huang Zi Tao PoV end—**_

**(Dragon Island)**

"Kyaaa!" Tao berteriak kencang ketika dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah terbang di depannya ketika membuka pintu dan _wuzz… _naga itu lewat hingga Tao terjungkal ke belakang.

Tao berlari hingga ketengah desa.

"Ayah!" teriak Tao ketika keluar dari rumahnya. Sesekali ia menunduk—_kadang berguling atau merangkak_—ketika benda dengan berekor api menuju ke arahnya. Yup! Desa mereka terbakar akibat ulah naga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Tuan Huang ketika melihat anaknya melambai—_sambil menghindari kobaran api,_ "Sekarang pulang dan masuklah ke dalam kamarmu!" kata Tuan Huang dengan nada yang makin tinggi. Tuan Huang mengangkat tinggi benda yang mirip gada—_yang terbuat dari besi_—dan menghalau naga yang terbang melewatinya.

Tao menghiraukan Ayahnya. Ia memilih untuk berlari ke rumah Zhang Yi Xing—_salah satu teman Tao_—dan menghampiri toko perkakas besi milik Ayah Yi Xing.

"Hey Tao, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, "Bagus sekali kau tak dibawa oleh para naga itu." Komentar Tuan Zhang remeh.

"Hey, apa aku pantas di santap para naga? Aku yakin mereka terlalu takut dengan wajahku yang mirip dengan preman."

"Sekarang bantulah aku untuk mengangkat besi-besi itu!" seru Tuan Zhang dan _planggg…_ Tuan Zhang memukul besi berwarna merah—_akibat dibakar_—dengan palu besar miliknya.

Tao mengangkat beberapa perkakas besi. "Fiuhhhh…" helanya ketika meletakan besi itu di atas sebuah meja kayu.

**(Dragon Island)**

—_**Huang Zi Tao PoV—**_

"Yi Xing!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan pada seorang pemuda yang sedang berusaha mengalahkan seekor naga. Namanya Zhang Yi Xing. Yup! Dia adalah anak paman Zhang, si tukang besi.

Bagiku, Yi Xing adalah pemuda yang cantik namun, tidak benar-benar cantik jika kau mengetahui kekuatan otot miliknya.

"Tumben kau keluar rumah saat naga-naga ini berdatangan? Biasanya kau akan terkurung di dalam rumah." Katanya enteng dan menatapku dengan mata sembab mengantuknya.

"Hey, kau meremehkanku eoh?" tanyaku tak terima.

"Cih.. Kau itu anak cengeng, mana bisa kau melawan naga apalagi menangkapnya. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Ayahmu." Jelas Yi Xing, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Ekspresiku seketika datar. Sungguh, dia adalah sahabat yang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah ada. Padahal dirinya juga hampir sama sepertiku, hanya saja ditambah dengan kebiasaan tidurnya dimanapun ia berada, tidak peduli dengan tempat resmi atau tidak resmi.

"Tao!" teriak seseorang lagi dari arah yang berlawanan. Aku menoleh.

_Ah~~_ Luhan!

"Hey, tumben kau keluar rumah saat naga-naga ini berdatangan? Biasanya kau akan terkurung di dalam rumah." Katanya sambil memamerkan eye smile nya. Dia juga—_cukup_—menjengkelkan.

"Hanya iseng." Jawabku enteng.

"Awas!" seru Yi Xing ketika tiba-tiba seekor naga berwarna hitam terbang ke arah kami.

"Ya! Itu si Black Pearl!" seru seseorang. Kami menoleh bersamaan ke arah orang paruh baya yang meneriaki naga yang baru saja lewat di depan kami.

Aku melihat ke langit, dimana naga hitam itu terbang berputar-putar di atas desa. Entahlah, aku tak pernah melihat naga itu sebelumnya. Sangat indah layaknya sebuah mutiara hitam yang sedang terbang.

—_**Huang Zi Tao PoV end—**_

**(Dragon Island)**

Di sisi lain, para penduduk desa menaikan beberapa obor berukuran raksasa. Yup! Itu bertujuan agar naga-naga yang terbang melewati obar itu agar—_setidaknya_—bagian sayap atau sirip belakangnya terbakar hingga mereka tak bisa terbang kemudian jatuh.

"Awas!" seru Yi Xing ketika tiba-tiba seekor naga berwarna hitam terbang ke arah Yi Xing, Tao dan Luhan yang asyik mengobrol.

"Ya! Itu si Black Pearl!" seru seseorang. Mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah orang paruh baya yang meneriaki naga yang baru saja lewat di depan mereka.

"Siapa Black Pearl?" tanya Tao. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu akan naga itu.

"Itu adalah naga yang biasanya menandakan hujan akan segera turun." Jelas Luhan diikuti anggukan dari Yi Xing.

Setelah beberapa lama, hujan pun turun. Naga-naga itu lenyap dari pandangan mata penduduk. Asap hasil pembakaran rumah-rumah penduduk akibat ulah naga mengepul di atas desa Guanling. Saat hujan reda, mereka akan ke hutan untuk mencari kayu dan membangun rumah mereka lagi. Sungguh hal yang sangat melelahkan dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Yah tetapi, itulah hidup mereka. Berbagi dengan naga—_mungkin atau lebih tepatnya_—naga adalah hama yang mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

**(Dragon Island)**

Tao berjalan gontai masuk ke dalam hutan. Baru saja Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk mencari beberapa batang kayu bakar, ya, kayu bakar bukan kayu untuk membangun rumah.

'_tak'_

Tao baru saja menendang sebuah batu kecil hingga sukses memantul di batang pohon dan…

'_plak'_

Batu itu mengenai jidat Tao. Sungguh adalah sebuah karma untuk Tao.

"Aww…." Teriaknya kesal kemudian mengusap jidatnya beberapa kali, "Ahh sial!" umpatnya—_lagi-lagi_ dengan menendang batu kecil yang barusan mencium jidatnya. Untung saja kali ini tidak menjadi _boomerang_ hingga mencium jidatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tao melanjutkan langkah gontainya, makin masuk ke dalam hutan.

'_erghh eughhh'_

Tao terhenti sejenak. Telinganya memang tidak salah mendengar suara erangan yang tepat datang dari bagian kanan dimana Tao berdiri.

"Hey.. Ni hao.. Siapa disana?" tanya Tao—_sedikit berteriak._

'_erghh eughh'_

Lagi-lagi suara erangan. Tao yakin pasti itu bukanlah manusia. Tao menghampiri suara itu. Makin lama suara itu makin jelas di telinganya. Tao terhenti ketika suara itu terasa sangat dekat. Kepalanya melihat sekitar, hingga ia menemukan sebuah batu yang ditutupi semak. Tao bermaksud untuk mengintip suara apa itu, dari balik batu.

'_erghh eughh'_

Tao memunculkan kepalanya dan ia yakin, objek yang sedang diintip tidak mengetahui keberadaannya disana.

"Black Pearl." Gumam Tao membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

* * *

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Tidak salah, objek yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Black Pearl, naga yang paling indah yang pernah Tao ketahui. Tetapi, kenapa Black Pearl disana terikat? Apa ia masuk ke dalam jebakan penduduk yang mereka letakan di dalam hutan? _Em_—sungguh malang.

Tao keluar dari balik batu—_tempatnya bersembunyi_. Tao mengambil sebilah ranting yang kebetulan tergeletak disana. Tao mendekat dengan perlahan sambil mengarahkan rating itu ke naga—_memperlakukan ranting itu seperti tongkat wushu_. Ya ini seperti bentuk pertahanan dari Tao.

Tao memutari naga itu dan melihatnya intens. Sedangkan si Black Pearl mendengus malas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan berkata_, 'Hey, manusia. Ayo lepaskan aku. Untuk apa kau memutariku seperti itu? Dasar bodoh!'_

"Kau indah sekali, sesuai dengan namamu, Black Pearl!" kata Tao, setelah yakin naga itu tidak akan menyerangnya. Lagipula, bagaimana naga itu bisa menyerang, rasanya untuk melepaskan dirinya saja susah. Tao mendekatkan tangannya ke sayap Black Pearl tetapi, tiba-tiba naga itu bergerak dan merasa terusik,"Baik, tenanglah cantik." Ucapnya lagi.

"Hey berhentilah memujiku." Kata seseorang. Tao berpaling dari Black Pearl. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tetapi, tak ada siapapun. Lagipula siapa yang mau berkunjung ke hutan lembap seperti ini, terlebih ini setelah hujan.

"Apa yang kau cari? Cepat lepaskan aku! Dasar bodoh!" kata seseorang lagi. Tao makin bingung. Suara itu dekat dengannya namun, tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Aku disini bodoh! Di depanmu!" katanya lagi, "Apa kau tak mau melepaskanku yang sedang terikat?" tanyanya.

Terikat? Tao menoleh ke arah Black Pearl. Black Pearl sedang menatapnya dengan mata naganya yang cukup besar.

'_glekkk'_

Jakun Tao bergerak seakan organ itu mengganggunya saat ingin menelan ludahnya. Apa naga itu sedang berbicara dengannya?

"Kau? Kau bisa berbicara?" tanya Tao terbata.

"Iya. Carilah batu tajam dan lepaskan aku. Berhentilah mengarahkan ranting itu seperti tongkat wushu kearahku!"

"Tidak! Ternyata kau berbahaya, aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah manusia yang baik, bukankah kau memujiku indah barusan? Apa kau mau sayap nagaku yang indah ini lecet akibat ikatan tali ini?"

"Terserah! Kau tidak seindah kelihatannya, kau itu kasar! Dengarkan cara berbicaramu!" Tao membelakangi Black Pearl. Tao menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman licik.

"Kalau kau mau menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa berbicara denganmu, maka aku akan melepaskanmu!" kata Tao dan—_lagi-lagi_—mengarahkan ranting itu pada Black Pearl.

"Itu tidak akan mempan pemuda. Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan rantingmu itu." Jelas Black Pearl.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Tao melangkah menjauh, "Biarkan saja penduduk lain yang menemukanmu, kemudian membunuhmu."

Black Pearl mendengus. Padahal, walaupun penduduk lain menemukannya, ia tidak akan dibunuh. Malah Black Pearl akan dilepaskan. Ya penduduk tahu konsekuensi apabila membunuh Black Pearl, hujan tidak akan pernah turun dan mendung akan selalu menyelimuti Desa Guanling. Itu sama saja dengan membiarkan naga merusak desa dan bisa saja membunuh para penduduk desa.

"Baiklah." Kata Black Pearl akhirnya. Ia juga tidak mau terlalu lama berada di dalam hutan ini dengan keadaan terikat, kedinginan dan sendirian.

Tao berbalik dan kembali mendekati Black Pearl, "Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Tao antusias.

"Itu karena kau menyentuhku." Jelas Black Pearl.

"Apa sebelumnya tidak ada yang menyentuhmu?" tanya Tao, penasaran.

"Tentu ada."

"Lalu, apa mereka bisa berbicara denganmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Huang Zi Yao." Kata Black Pearl.

"Huang Zi Yao? Itukan nama Ayahku."

Mata Black Pearl membulat. Sebenarnya saat itu Black Pearl berbohong. Bukan karena seseorang menyentuhnya dan bisa saja langsung berbicara dengan Black Pearl. Tetapi, sebuah keluarga yang memang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk berbicara dengan naga, terlebih dengan Black Pearl.

"Jadi, apa Ayahku pernah berbicara denganmu sebelumnya?"

"Iya, pernah. Sekarang lepaskan aku. Kau sudah terlalu banyak bertanya."

"Tidak!"

"Ya, kau curang!" teriak Black Pearl, "Sekarang lepaskan aku, Huang Zi Tao!" kata Black Pearl lagi.

"Eoh? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Tao, terkejut.

Black Pearl berpaling dari Tao. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal saat memanggil nama Tao. Satu yang ia tahu sekarang, Tao adalah orang yang terlalu banyak bertanya. Memang, Tao adalah seorang pelajar tetapi, setidaknya ia juga harus memikirkan perasaan orang lain—_err_ maksudnya memikirkan perasaan seekor naga.

Tao berjalan hingga ke depan Black Pearl kemudian bejongkok. Mata panda Tao bertatapan dengan mata Black Pearl yang nampak kehijauan.

"Pergilah!" Black Pearl mendengus lagi dan menutup wajahnya dengan sayapnya—_walaupun sedikit kesulitan karena bagian sayapnya sedikit terikat._

"Eh? Kau tak mau aku membantumu?" tanya Tao, bingung. Sebelumnya Black Pearl sangat bersikeras meminta Tao untuk melepaskannya.

"Tidak! Aku berubah pikiran." Kata dinginnya—_sedikit samar karena ia berbicara dari balik sayap._

Tao berekspresi datar, kemudian ia mulai melangkah dan menjauh dari Black Pearl. Bukan untuk pulang tetapi, mencari sejenis batu yang tajam dan dapat digunakan untuk memotong. Aha! Tao menemukannya!

Tao berlari menuju ke tempat Black Pearl. Tao memotong tali yang mengikat Black Pearl tanpa aba-aba dari Black Pearl. Black Pearl tertegun.

"Kukira kau pulang." Katanya datar.

"Kau sudah memberitahuku sesuatu, jadi aku harus membayarnya." Jawab Tao—_masih memotong._

Tak lama, tali itu pun lepas dan Black Pearl benar-benar bebas. Black Pearl lepas dan terbang meninggalkan Tao. Tao mendengus kesal, "Dasar naga tak tahu diri." Gumamnya kesal. Tao kembali berjalan gontai dan ia ingat akan tugas mencari kayu bakar yang di berikan appanya tadi.

_Hupp…_

Tao terkejut. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan kakinya tak menginjak tanah lagi dan ia terbang! Tao kemudian tersadar saat menduduki sesuatu. Naga! Tao sedang duduk di atas naga. Itu artinya saat ini ia sedang menunggangi naga.

"Aku.. aku..? Menunggangi naga?" gumamnya pelan dan hampir tak terdengar.

"Benarkah? Aku menunggangi naga?" tanyanya masih tak percaya.

"Aku menunggangi naga! Hey dengar? Aku menunggangi naga! Uhuuuu… Yey!" teriak Tao saat benar-benar tersadar ia tengah menunggangi seekor naga, terlebih itu adalah naga terspecial di Desa Guanling.

"Berhentilah berteriak!" seru Black Pearl yang sesekali menengokan kepalanya pada Tao, "Dan berpeganglah!" serunya lagi.

Tao memegang bagian rambut yang ada di leher Black Pearl, jadi tidak mungkin kan, Tao berpegang di sisik Black Pearl?

"Yak! Itu sakit bodoh! Jangan tarik rambutku! Peluklah leherku!" seru Black Pearl untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Tao kemudian memeluk leher Black Pearl. Black Pearl terbang diantara hutan bebatuan yang tinggi _(seperti yang ada di Madagascar—bukan filmnya ya..)._

"Hey pelan-pelan!" teriak Tao. Ia sedikit ketakutan saat Black Pearl memutar-mutar badannya, mungkin seperti naik _roller coaster_.

"Pegangan yang erat, kita akan mendarat!"

Black Pearl mulai terbang agak rendah. Ia tahu ada sungai di bawah sana. Mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan Tao untuk mencarikan beberapa makanan untuknya karena ia benar-benar merasa lapar. Saat ini Black Pearl belum bisa kembali ke negerinya, tempat para naga. Tak ada tanda-tanda mendung saat ini. Black Pearl hanya bisa kembali saat hujan telah turun. Sepertinya dia akan terjebak dalam waktu yang cukup lama di sana.

_Hupp.._

Black Pearl mendarat. Tao turun dengan wajah yang tidak enak. Rasanya ia ingin muntah dan sepertinya Tao mengalami mabuk udara.

"Apa kau bisa mencarikan makanan untukku?" tanya Black Pearl.

Tao menatap Black Pearl dengan death glarenya, "Ah! Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku ingin muntah rasanya!"

"Itu hal biasa. Kau hanya belum terbiasa menunggangi seekor naga, iyakan?"

"Iya sih! Tetapi, apa kau tak bisa lebih pelan saat seorang pemula sepertiku menunggangimu?"

_Brukk…_

Tao ambruk di atas tanah. Tao menghela napasnya sejenak. Walaupun ini membuatnya sedikit pusing, setidaknya hal yang paling mengagumkan dalam hidupnya barusan ia alami. Tao memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Erghh eughhh.." Black Pearl mendekati Tao yang sedang berbaring dan mendengus.

Black Pearl berjalan memutari Tao. Ia memainkan ekornya dan menggelitiki hidung Tao dengan ujung ekornya. Terkadang Black Pearl mengeluarkan dengusannya dan bernapas di depan wajah Tao.

"Berhenti menggangguku!"

"Erghh eughhh.."

"Dan berhenti berbahasa naga. Aku tidak mengerti."

Black Pearl mengarahkan kakinya ke wajah Tao, kemudian mengelus wajah Tao lembut. Tao membuka matanya karena ia benar-benar terganggu.

Tao terkejut. _Entahlah.._ Black Pearl memang indah tetapi, satu tambahan yang Tao ketahui, ternyata Black Pearl juga lucu saat ia mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menangkap ikan di sungai itu." Kata Tao kemudian bangkit. Tao mengambil sebatang ranting juga sehelai sulur tanaman yang tumbuh di pohon dekat sungai.

Tao merangkai ranting dan sulur itu menjadi sebuah pancing sederhana. Tao mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan umpan. Tidak ada cacing disini. Tao mendekati pohon apel. Ya Tao berpikir, siapa tahu ada ulat yang bisa dijadikan umpan.

"Dapat!" serunya senang ketika mendapat seekor ulat berwarna hijau.

Tao mengikat ulat itu di ujung pancingnya. Tao mendekat ke sungai kemudian melempar tali pancingnya. Tao menancapkan ranting itu ke tanah dan ia duduk di batu—_yang dekat dengan pancingnya._

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya pancing itu bergerak. Tao dengan cekatan menarik pancing miliknya. Ia tersenyum lebar, ternyata tidak hanya satu yang ia dapat tetapi, lima ekor sekaligus!

"Ya! Aku berhasil!" seru Tao senang.

Tao membawa ikan-ikan itu. Ia meletakannya tepat di depan Black Pearl.

"Ayo bakar ikan itu satu untukku!" katanya pada Black Pearl.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ikan bukan gayaku. Aku ingin madu!" kata Black Pearl.

Tao mendengus jengkel. Sungguh, Black Pearl tidak benar-benar naga yang indah.

"Aishh, naga ini. Cobalah! Setelah itu kau boleh berkomentar!" bentak Tao. Tao mengambil seekor ikan dan memberikannya pada Black Pearl.

Dengan terpaksa Black Pearl memakan ikan itu. Black Pearl mengunyah dengan kesulitan, bukan karena duri ikan tetapi, karena ini pertama kalinya ia mencoba ikan. Dan kau tahu? Ikan bukan gaya Black Pearl, begitu katanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tao.

"Emhh ini enak." Jawab Black Pearl. Black Pearl mengambil seekor ikan lagi dengan mulutnya.

"Hey! Kau tak boleh menghabiskan itu, sisakan seekor untukku. Dan bantu aku membakarnya."

Black Pearl mengangguk dan mengerjapkan mata besarnya. Tao sedikit menjauh dari Black Pearl. Ia tahu api naga berbahaya, jadi ia tak mau ikut terpanggang bersama ikan-ikan itu.

'_burrr'_

Api berwarna merah kebiruan keluar dari mulut Black Pearl. Ikan-ikan itupun matang seketika, walaupun sebenarnya di bagian luar agak gosong.

"Kau hebat!" Tao mengacungkan jempolnya, "Bahkan, api yang kau miliki berbeda dengan naga-naga yang lain." Tambahnya berkomentar.

Tao mengambil seekor ikan di atas daun yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. "Emhh ikan bakar api naga sangat enak. Lebih enak ketimbang api dari gosokan kayu."

"Ya! Ikan ini lebih enak jika di bakar." Kata Black Pearl menimpali, "Kau mau kan memancing untukku besok?" tanya Black Pearl.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Tao, "Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Black Pearl mengangguk.

"Apa namamu memang Black Pearl?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak." Jawab Black Pearl sambil mengunyah sisa ikan di mulutnya.

"Jadi namamu siapa?"

"Wu Yi Fan."

* * *

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Oh.. Jadi, namamu Wu Yi Fan." Komentar Tao datar dan sedikit anggukan. Ia malah sibuk dengan daging ikan yang berada di sela-sela durinya.

Black Pearl—_atau yang selanjutnya akan kita sebut Yi Fan_—mendengkur. Sungguh, bocah ini—_Tao_—tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan seekor naga sepertinya.

"Kenapa kau datar seperti itu?" tanya Yi Fan, tidak santai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan sudah tahu namamu, Yi Fan. Jadi, aku tidak perlu tahu tentangmu lagi. Lagipula, bukannya kau tidak suka pada orang yang banyak bertanya sepertiku?"

"Eo? Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku, hingga kau menyimpulkan aku tidak menyukai orang yang banyak bertanya?" protes Yi Fan tidak terima.

"Aku tahu dari ekspresimu saat aku bertanya." Jelas Tao.

"Hahahaha. Setidaknya aku tahu kau sedikit cerewet." Komentar Yi Fan.

"Itu bukanlah cerewet tetapi, aku orang aktif yang ingin mengetahui banyak hal." Kata Tao menatap Yi Fan sedikit sinis.

"Ya aku tahu tetapi, kau sangat berbeda dengan Yao." Komentar Yi Fan lagi.

"Hey, apa maksudmu membandingkan aku dengan Ayah? Aku dan Ayah itu berbeda. Jadi, jangan pernah membandingkannya apalagi meremehkanku!" Tao meletekan ikannya—_yang dialasi daun_—di bawah kemudian ia berdiri, berkacak pinggang di depan Yi Fan. Tao hanya tidak mau Yi Fan ikut-ikutan meremehkannya seperti perlakuan Ayahnya, Luhan, Yi Xing dan paman Zhang, "Dan lagi, kenapa kau memanggil Ayahku dengan sebutan Yao? Sangat tidak sopan!"

Yi Fan menghela napasnya panjang. Untung saja api naga miliknya tidak ikut berhembus saat itu, kalau iya, bisa-bisa Tao terpanggang saat itu juga. Dan Yi Fan tahu, Tao tidaklah benar-benar tahu tentang dirinya.

"Tentu saja kau berbeda tetapi, setidaknya aku belum mengetahui apa saja kemampuanmu. Aku juga belum tahu setangguh apa dirimu, Tao." Jawab Yi Fan, "Dan aku ingatkan, kau lebih tidak sopan terhadapku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu ketika kau siap dengan semuanya, Tao." Yi Fan tersenyum, "Dan tentu saja, aku itu lebih tua daripada kau."

"Hey, jelaskan! Aku tidak mengerti." Tuntut Tao, mengabaikan pernyataan kedua Yi Fan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, Tao." Yi Fan seakan menyerah menghadapi anak seperti Tao, "Lalu, selanjutnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Yi Fan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Tao singkat—_kesal—karena Yi Fan tidak memberitahu Tao tentang siap dengan semuanya dan malah Yi Fan menjawab dengan pernyataan yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Tao, 'terserah'—._

"Sungguh? Tidak ada? Kau tidak ingin tahu tempatku, tempat para naga?" tanya Yi Fan.

Tao berbalik dan menatap Yi Fan serius.

"Tempat para naga?"

"Iya. Tempat para naga, dimana semua naga berkumpul." Jelas Yi Fan dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Tao merespon antusias, "Bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat para naga? Aku sangat ingin mengetahui tempat itu."

"Tentu saja bisa tetapi, kita harus menunggu mendung datang dan hujan turun karena aku hanya bisa kembali ke negeriku saat hujan turun." Jelas Yi Fan.

"_Ah~~_ Mendung tidak mungkin datang begitu cepat. Bukannya baru kemarin mendung datang? Lagipula bulan ini bukan bulan dimana hujan sering turun." Tao menghela napasnya, kecewa.

"Tetapi, aku tahu cara agar mendung datang saat ini juga." Kata Yi Fan.

"Benarkah? Apa?"

"Dengan memanggilnya." Jelas Yi Fan.

"Eo? Memangnya ada yang bisa melakukan hal itu? Lagipula kalau ada yang bisa, aku pasti akan melarangnya masuk ke dalam desa. Bukankah, itu sama saja dengan memanggil para naga untuk merusak desa kami?" tanya Tao.

"Iya kau benar." Yi Fan membenarkan.

"Lalu, siapa orang yang bisa memanggilnya?" tanya Tao, masih penasaran.

"Untuk apa kau tahu, jika kau mencemaskan desamu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aishh kau memang benar-benar membuat benakku memunculkan banyak pertanyaan. Apa hubungannya aku ingin tahu orang itu dan hal mencemaskan desaku?" tanya Tao. Sungguh, naga bergelar Black Pearl ini membuatnya harus menelan banyak rasa penasaran.

"Aku akan memberitahumu." Jawab Yi Fan, "Orang-orang itu adalah Yao dan kau, Tao." Kata Yi Fan.

"A.. Aku dan Ayah?" tanya Tao terbata dan tentu saja ia sangat tidak percaya. Bahkan, Tao sempat berpikir yang memanggil mendung adalah ulah Ayahnya. Namun, Tao segera menepisnya. Tidak mungkin kan seorang kepala desa yang disegani seluruh penduduk desa, ingin mencelakan desanya sendiri? Dengan memanggil mendung, itu sama saja dengan mencari maut.

"Iya. Tetapi, kau jangan berpikir, ketika mendung datang, itu adalah ulah Ayahmu yang memanggilnya." Yi Fan menambahkan.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu."

"Baguslah." Yi Fan mengangguk, "Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu, Tao? Kau ingin ke tempat para naga atau—."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin ke tempat para naga. Mana mungkin, demi keingintahuanku pada tempat para naga, aku harus mengorbankan para penduduk desa yang akan diganggu para naga?"

Yi Fan tersenyum simpul, _"Sepertinya, kita akan berhasil untuk melakukan misi itu, Tao."_ Batin Yi Fan.

**(Dragon Island)**

Tao berjalan gontai menuju ke rumahnya yang sepertinya hampir selesai di bangun—_karena rumahnya yang rusak kemarin—._ Tao juga membawa beberapa kayu yang akan digunakan sebagai kayu bakar. Untung saja dia ingat dan untung juga Yi Fan mau membantunya mencari kayu bakar.

"Kemana saja kau, Tao? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau kembali hari ini?" tanya Tuan Huang—_Huang Zi Yao_—yang menyambut Tao dengan wajah marah di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Tentu saja, saat itu Tuan Huang memarahi Tao karena Tuan Huang ingat benar kapan ia menyuruh Tao masuk ke hutan untuk mengambil beberapa kayu bakar. Ya, benar! Tuan Huang menyuruhnya tepat setelah kerusakan desa terjadi dan Tao malah kembali keesokan hari setelahnya. Lalu kemana Tao pergi? Tuan Huang masih memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku tersesat, Ayah. Hanya itu." Tao menjawab asal dan tentu saja itu sebuah kebohongan.

"Ayah harap kau tidak bertemu dengan siapapun di dalam hutan sana!" kata Tuan Huang yang nadanya semakin meninggi.

"Apa maksud Ayah?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

"Ayah hanya tidak mau kau bertemu dengan Black Pearl di dalam hutan sana hingga kau lupa untuk pulang."

"Sebenarnya, aku memang bertemu dengan Black Pearl, Ayah." Cerita Tao. Tao menunduk bersalah.

Mata Tuan Huang membulat. Memang benar dugaan Tuan Huang, ternyata putranya tidak pulang semalaman akibat bertemu dengan Black Pearl. Tuan Huang wajahnya memerah, ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Ayah, Ayah baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao yang menyadari ekspresi Ayahnya yang sangat tidak menyukai hal yang baru saja diceritakan Tao.

Tuan Huang tidak menjawab. Rasanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata ia sangat kesulitan.

"Ayah, melarangmu untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, Tao." Jelas Tuan Huang.

Tao meletakan kayu bakarnya, ia mengikuti Ayahnya yang berlalu melewatinya. Ia hanya ingin sebuah alasan, kenapa Ayahnya begitu melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Black Pearl.

"Kenapa Ayah melarangku?" tanya Tao, menarik sedikit pakaian Ayahnya, seperti merengek meminta sebuah permen.

"Ayah punya alasan dan kau tidak perlu tahu hal itu." Tuan Huang meraih tangan putranya kasar dan menyingkirkan tangan putranya dari pakaiannya.

"Aku harus tahu hal itu, Ayah." Tao bersikeras ingin tahu apa alasannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau tidak usah tahu!" bentak Tuan Huang pada Tao.

Tuan Huang berlalu dari depan Tao. Tao tidak mengejarnya kali itu. Ia memilih diam. Entah apa yang membuat Ayahnya seperti begitu membenci Black Pearl, hingga melarangnya berteman dengan Black Pearl. Tao ingin menerka-nerka alasan itu tetapi, ia tidak cukup tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Ayahnya dengan Black Pearl, Tao hanya tahu, Ayahnya pasti pernah kenal dekat dengan Black Pearl. Seperti dirinya dengan Black Pearl saat ini.

**(Dragon Island)**

"Hey, Tao, mau kemana kau?" tanya Luhan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Tao saat itu. Luhan juga bersama Yi Xing saat itu.

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan desa." Jawab Tao, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Luhan dan Yi Xing berbalik arah dan mengikuti Tao.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yi Xing, penasaran.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Luhan juga Yi Xing, "Aku ingin mencari buku sejarah desa kita."

"Kau tidak takut kesana sendirian?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membaca, itu saja. Apa kalian mau ikut?" tanya Tao.

"_Hi~~_ kalau aku sih tidak. Aku takut dengan penjaga perpustakaan yang seram itu." Yi Xing bergidik ngeri mendengar ajakan Tao, "Bagaimana denganmu Luhan?" tanya Yi Xing pada Luhan.

"Kalau aku sih, tidak juga." Jawab Luhan tersenyum simpul yang membuat Tao menelan kekecewaan. Entahlah, padahal Tao sangat berharap Luhan mau ikut.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sendiri saja, seperti rencana awal." Tao melangkah meninggalkan mereka yang menatap Tao dengan tatapan mengerikan. Bukan karena apa tetapi, mereka hanya takut akan terganggu jiwanya setelah bertemu dengan penjaga perpustakaan yang memiliki julukan _Troll of Library_ itu.

Jadi, Desa Guanling itu memiliki perpustakaan tetapi, perpustakaan itu terletak di dalam hutan desa bagian timur. Ya, perpustakaan itu di dalam hutan dan dijaga oleh manusia yang dijuluki _Troll of Library. _Penduduk desa sama sekali tidak ada yang berani berkunjung ke tempat itu. Aneh memang. Mereka lebih memilih ke perpustakaan desa tetangga yang jauhnya bermil-mil hanya untuk membaca buku. Dan kebetulan juga perpustakaan desa tetangga memiliki buku sejarah tentang Desa Guanling.

Karena Tao adalah orang—_yang menganggap dirinya_—aktif dan efektif, jadi dia memilih ke perpustakaan desa, tempat yang paling aman dari serangan naga. Walaupun, Tao berjuang mengalahkan rasa takutnya, itu akibat dari isu yang berkembang di desa tentang _Troll of Library _itu.

'_Kau akan menjadi gila setelah ke perpustakaan dan kau tidak akan pernah sembuh jika bertemu dengan Troll of Library.'_

Lalu, siapa yang tidak takut dengan pernyataan itu? Yah jadi begitulah..

'_tok, tok, tok'_

Tao membuka pintu kayu perpustakaan setelah mengetuknya. Disini sangat lembap.

"Ni hao.." sapa Tao.

Tao berjalan sedikit lebih jauh masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Tao melirik meja penjaga perpustakaan dengan ekor matanya. Tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Ni hao. Apakah ada orang disini?" tanya Tao dengan sedikit keras.

"Aku disini anak muda, apa yang mau kau cari ke tempat ini?" sahut seseorang yang muncul dan balik sela-sela rak buku dan sudah dapat dipastikan itu adalah _Troll of Library._

* * *

**To Be Continue…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Tao terkejut. Ia menganga melihat apa yang sedang ia lihat. Entah itu iya atau bukan, yang jelas Tao dilanda keheranan.

"Maaf, kau siapa?"

"Aku penjaga perpustakaan ini, namaku Xue Cao Lian." Katanya. Ia menaikkan kaca mata antiknya yang semula melorot hingga mendekati ujung hidungnya.

"Penjaga perpustakaan? Bukankah perpustakaan ini dijaga Troll?" Tao terheran.

"Kau bercanda, Nak? Apa kau percaya Troll? Itu hanya ada di cerita dongeng bangsa barat, bukan di negeri timur seperti di Mongol ini." Jelasnya—_Xue Cao Lian_—berjalan mendekat ke arah Tao.

"Lalu, apa yang tersebar di desa adalah kebohongan?" Tao mulai penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu, anak muda. Masa-masa sulit melanda desa ini sebelum anak-anak seumur kau lahir ke dunia." Cao Lian menuju ke tempatnya, duduk di belakang mejanya.

"Jadi, Troll itu siapa?" tanya Tao. Ia sangat ingin melihat Troll itu tetapi, di perpustakaan ini, Tao yakin hanya ada satu orang, Xue Cao Lian. Yah, hanya itu.

"Ini sejenis sugesti yang seseorang ciptakan agar tidak ke tempat ini. Semua sejarah asli Desa Guanling ada di perpustakaan ini. Sedangkan aku yakin, buku sejarah Desa Guanling yang ada di perpustakaan desa lain tidak lebih dari sebuah karangan yang dibut seseorang." Jelas Cao Lian panjang, "Aku yakin yang dimaksud Troll itu adalah aku, padahal jika aku melihat diriku di cermin, aku sama sekali tidak mirip dengan tokoh bernama Troll itu." Katanya terkekeh.

Tao tersenyum. Memang benar kata Cao Lian. Pria tua yang hampir kehilangan semua giginya itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Troll yang memiliki janggut yang hampir memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Cao Lian hanya pria tua yang hidup sendirian di perpustakaan ini. Rambut putih yang hanya tumbuh di bagian bawah batok kepalanya dan bagian atas yang botak membuatnya seperti seorang professor dengan banyak penemuan yang akan mengharumkan namanya di masa depan. Tetapi, kenyataannya Cao Lian tidaklah seperti itu. Cao Lian hanya seorang pustakawan, iya hanya pustakawan tua. Bahkan Tao berani bertaruh, jika Cao Lian meninggal, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Malang memang.

"Kau bilang, dulu desa ini dilanda masa sulit. Apa maksudnya?" Tao menarik salah satu kursi tunggal, kemudian ia duduk berhadapan dengan Cao Lian.

Cao Lian berdiri. Cao berjalan menuju ke salah satu sela buku. Tao yakin, Cao Lian akan mengambil sebuah buku untuknya, entah itu apa.

"Nak, aku belum mengetahui namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Cao Lian yang datang kembali dari balik rak buku.

"Huang Zi Tao, namaku Huang Zi Tao." Jawab Tao dengan penekanan di akhir.

Cao Lian terkejut. Ia sepertinya tahu siapa Tao.

"Kau anak Huang Zi Yao?" tanya Cao Lian.

"Iya. Darimana kau bisa tahu?" Kata Tao

"Kau lupa? Ayahmu adalah seorang kepala desa yang tersohor, jadi pantas aku tahu kau juga ayahmu. Sangat aneh jika aku tidak tahu kalian, terlebih aku adalah salah satu warga Desa Guanling. Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa yang membuatmu berani datang ke tempat ini? Padahal hampir 40 tahun tidak ada yang berkunjung ke tempat ini gara-gara isu konyol yang berkembang." Jelas Cao Lian.

"Itu karena Yi Fan. Apa kau juga mengenal Yi Fan?" tanya Tao

"Yi Fan?"

"Iya. Yi Fan. Naga yang dijuluki Black Pearl itu." Jelas Tao.

Cao Lian tidak menjawab. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Bukankah kau barusan bertanya tentang desa yang dilanda kesulitan?" Cao Lian mengalihkan topic pembicaraan antara keduanya.

"Iya, aku memang bertanya seperti itu."

Cao Lian memberikan Tao sebuah buku yang sangat tebal, kurang lebih sekitar sepuluh cm. Bisa kau perkirakan berapa halaman yang dimuat buku tersebut.

"Eoh? Buku ini sangat tebal. Apa kau menyuruhku untuk membaca ini?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan menyuruhmu untuk membaca beberapa bab dari buku ini, tidak semuanya. Tetapi, jika kau suka, kau bisa membaca seluruh isinya." Jelas Cao Lian.

Tao membuka buku itu. Hanya tulisan tanpa gambar. Belum lagi ukuran font yang sangat kecil.

"Apa penulisnya tidak lelah membuat buku setebal ini? Hebat." Komentar Tao, heran dengan buku itu.

**(Dragon Island)**

Tao menggeleng ketika melihat Yi Fan yang tertidur lelap di bawah pohon apel di tepi sungai.

"Yi Fan, ayo bangun!" teriak Tao.

"Erghh eughh." Yi Fan mengerang dan membenarkan posisinya dengan menutup wajah Yi Fan dengan kedua sayap hitam miliknya.

"Ayolah Wu Yi Fan yang baik, bantu aku untuk mempelajari ini." Tao mulai kesal.

"Aishh bocah ini." Yi Fan menghela napasnya kesal, "Darimana kau mendapat buku setebal itu?" Yi Fan membuka matanya yang bulat.

"Dari Paman Xue." Jawab Tao.

"Paman Xue? Apa yang kau maksud Xue Cao Lian penjaga perpustakaan yang disebut dengan _Troll of Library_?"

"Iya tetapi, setidaknya kau tidak menyebutnya sebagai Troll, dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Troll." Jelas Tao sembari meletakkan buku tebal itu di atas batu yang mirip seperti meja. Tao duduk di batu kecil yang tepat berada di sebelah batu besar tadi.

"Iya, aku tahu itu, Tao. Buku apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Buku sejarah asli Desa Guanling." Jawab Tao santai sembari membuka buku itu dan mencari halaman daftar isi.

"Apa?" tanya Yi Fan, terkejut.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh? Dan kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Ada yang salah?" Tao langsung menghujani Yi Fan dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Bukan begitu tetapi, kau tidak usah membaca buku itu. Bukankah buku itu sangat tebal? Lebih baik kau tidak membacanya. Itu sangat melelahkan dan membosankan. Lagipula aku yakin, buku itu tidak ada gambarnya."

"Kau ini bagaimana? Aku sangat ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Ayah dulu. Gambar? Untuk apa aku membaca buku harus ada gambarnya? Memangnya aku ini anak-anak."

"Daripada kau membaca buku itu, lebih baik aku menceritakannya." kata Yi Fan.

"Benarkah? Kau mau menceritakannya dengan detail padaku?" tanya Tao antusias. Yi Fan membalasnya dengan erangan dan anggukan.

"Semuanya berawal ketika Ayahmu menemukanku di hutan, seperti yang terjadi padamu." jelas Yi Fan mengawali ceritanya.

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayahmu sangat terobsesi memiliki aku. Dia sangat mengagumi aku." Yi Fan menggerakan sayapnya, "Sampai-sampai saat aku membawanya ke tempat para naga, hal yang fatal dilakukan ayahmu." jelas Yi Fan menunduk.

"Hal yang fatal? Apa maksudmu? Apa itu hal yang mencelakakan desa?" tanya Tao bertubi-tubi.

"Tentu saja, itu hal yang sangat berbahaya." jawab Yi Fan.

"Lalu, hal apa itu?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Karena pemimpin kami, Naga yang Besar mengetahui Ayahmu adalah seorang penerus kepala desa, maka Naga yang Besar meminta desa dan ayahmu bisa menukarnya dengan aku. Tetapi, sayangnya itu hanya tipu daya yang dibuat Naga yang Besar untuk menjebak Yao." jelas Yi Fan.

"Te.. Tetapi, apa Ayahku melakukan itu? Bukankah itu tindakan egois?" tanya Tao.

"Itulah yang terjadi. Oleh karena itu, sekarang Naga yang Besar memerintahkan para naga untuk mengganggu Desa Guanling dan mencari makanan untuk Naga yang Besar di desa ini." jelas Yi Fan, "Padahal dahulu tujuanku membawa Yao ke tempat para naga adalah untuk menyelamatkan dan membebaskan para naga yang menjadi budak Naga yang Besar."

"Oh ya, aku juga pernah mendengar danau yang muncul beberapa kali setelah turun hujan, apa itu benar terjadi?" tanya Tao.

"Ehmm.." Yi Fan mengangguk, "Aku bisa memunculkan danau itu jika kau mau." kata Yi Fan.

"Eoh? Tidak-tidak." Tao mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Aku lupa mengatakan ini." kata Yi Fan, "Sebenarnya kau bisa berbicara denganku karena kau memang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Yao. Setelah kupikir, aku merasa beruntung terjebak disini." jelas Yi Fan yang diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

"Beruntung?"

"Ya. Karena aku bisa menemukan anak Yao yang akan menyelamatkan kami para naga. Aku harap kejadian dahulu tidak terulang lagi."

"Jadi, apa yang kau maksud dengan aku yang siap adalah siap untuk membantu melawan Naga yang Besar?"

Yi Fan mengangguk semangat.

"Tetapi, aku takut melakukan itu." gumam Tao menunduk.

"Takut eoh?" tanya Yi Fan, "Heuh pantas saja kau diremehkan oleh teman-temanmu, belum apa-apa kau sudah takut." cibir Yi Fan.

"Eh? Bukan seperti itu yang aku maksud. Aku hanya takut aku akan melakukan tindakan yang lebih parah ketimbang Ayahku." lirih Tao.

"Kau percaya pada dirimu sendiri kan?" tanya Yi Fan.

Tao mengangguk.

"Kau percaya kau bisa melakukannya kan?"

Tao mengangguk lagi.

"Dan aku percaya, kau adalah Tao. Bukan orang yang berwajah Tao namun, mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan Yao." sambung Yi Fan.

Tao berpikir sejenak. Ya, memang benar. Selama ini Tao selalu saja di remehkan oleh teman-temannya bahkan Yao, Ayahnya sendiri. Lalu, yang dikatakan Yi Fan ada benarnya juga. Tao adalah Tao. Tao berbeda dengan Yao. Bukankah Tao selalu mengatakan hal itu? Ya, Tao harus menjadi dirinya sendiri bukan orang lain.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Tao tersenyum.

**(Dragon Island)**

Mendung yang tebal kembali menyelimuti Desa Guanling. Para penduduk desa bersiap-siap untuk membentengi diri dari serangan para naga. Obor yang besar dan tinggi juga sudah dipersiapkan, berbagai alat dari besi juga siap di genggaman masing-masing penduduk.

"Mereka datang!" seru salah satu penduduk yang melihat seekor naga hitam terbang di atas desa.

Semuanya terdiam. Itu bukanlah naga yang biasa datang saat mendung tetapi, itu Black Pearl.

Hujan tidak turun. Padahal Black Pearl sedang terbang berputar-putar di atas desa. Seorang anak remaja tampak duduk di atas Black Pearl. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

"Lihat! Bagaimana bisa anak itu duduk di atas Black Pearl?" tanya Yi Xing pada Luhan, tanpa menatap Luhan. Kepalanya mengadah melihat fenomena yang sedang terjadi di atas kepalanya.

"Entahlah tetapi, aku seperti mengenalnya." sahut Luhan yang juga mengadah.

"Semuanya! Siapkan perahu kalian masing-masing! Kita akan segera menyerang pulau Naga." teriak si Kepala Desa, Huang Zi Yao.

Kau tahu ini pertanda apa? Ya, danau itu akan muncul. Black Pearl yang datang di saat mendung namun, hujan tidak turun, itu berarti Black Pearl akan memanggil danau itu.

Para penduduk bergegas mempersiapkan perahu mereka. Hanya beberapa yang tidak ikut dan tetap memperhatikan Black Pearl yang masih berputar-putar di atas desa.

Makin lama, Black Pearl terbang makin merendah, seakan akan mendarat.

_Hupp…_

Black Pearl mendarat tepat di atas sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Semuanya tercengang, apalagi saat melihat anak yang merupakan anggota desa turun dari punggung Black Pearl.

"Tao." gumam Yao terkejut.

"Bukankah itu Tao?" gumam Yi Xing yang dibalas anggukan lemah serta tidak percaya oleh Luhan.

"Tangkap mereka!" teriak Yao yang membuat semua yang mendengarnya terkejut.

Mereka tak salah mendengar? Menangkap Tao dan Black Pearl?

"Tunggu apalagi, tangkap mereka!" teriak Yao garang sambil menunjuk Tao dan Black Pearl yang ikut terkejut.

Para penduduk menangkap mereka, tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Black Pearl untuk terbang. Keduanya di rantai.

"Ayah! Kenapa Ayah melakukan ini padaku?" teriak Tao, meronta, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan rantai.

"Kau hanya perlu diam, Tao!" tegas Yao menarik napasnya dalam kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Tao.

Penduduk menaiki perahu mereka masing-masing, tidak lupa dengan Black Pearl yang berfungsi sebagai tawanan menaiki perahu utama. Begitu pula dengan Tao yang duduk terikat di sebelah Black Pearl.

Perahu itu berlayar, melayari danau yang sudah muncul sejak Black Pearl turun dan mendarat di desa. Kabut menyelimuti danau ini. Batu karang yang besar dan tinggi juga menghiasi danau. Terlihat sangat indah memang namun, sedikit menyeramkan.

"Kenapa Ayah melakukan ini padaku?" lirih Tao, menghela napasnya berat, sangat berat.

"Sesuatu pasti direncanakan Ayahmu." sahut Yi Fan pelan.

"Tetapi, kenapa kita? Apa salah kita?" protes Tao, "Padahal saat datang ke desa tadi aku ingin meminta bantuan penduduk untuk melawan Naga yang Besar tetapi, malah berakhir seperti ini. Huft."

"Kita tunggu saja apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." bisik Yi Fan.

"Humm." gumam Tao mengangguk.

Perjalanan berlalu, hingga perahu-perahu itu sampai di sebuah pulau dengan gunung api yang membentuk kepala naga. Bibir pulau itu merupakan lereng gunung api. Suasana sedikit panas di pulau itu? Bagaimana tidak? Dari mulut gunung api, lava meletup-letup, rasanya ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi dari gunung api itu. Belum lagi dengan naga-naga kecil yang sibuk berlalu lalang di sekitar pulau itu.

"Ini adalah tempat para naga." bisik Yi Fan pada Tao.

"Disini indah sekali dan sedikit panas."

"Indah? Apanya yang indah? Disini mengerikan! Kau hanya belum pernah memasuki mulut gua yang ada disebelah sana." kata Yi Fan sambil menunjuk mulut gua yang ada tepat di lereng gunung. Tampak cahaya kemerahan dari dalam gua itu. Bisa dibayangkan betapa panas di dalam gua itu.

"Disana terlihat sedikit menakutkan." gumam Tao.

'_Eungggg'_

Suara auman yang besar menyambut mereka. Bahkan suara itu lebih mengerikan daripada suara serigala di bulan purnama. Naga-naga menghampiri perahu-perahu yang berada di bibir pulau. Naga-naga itu seperti mulai menyadari kehadiran mereka.

'_burrrr'_

Api kemerahan menyerang perahu mereka dan terbakar. Seisi perahu melompat ke danau, menghindari api dari naga yang sepertinya mengamuk. Penduduk itu berenang ke tepian danau, menuju pulau. Perahu mereka tenggelam. Untung sebagian perkakas mereka masih mereka pegang untuk menghalau naga yang datang mendekat.

Mereka lupa sesuatu. Ya, Tao dan Yi Fan masih di atas perahu, sialnya saat ini perahu itu terbakar.

"Ayah! Tolong aku!" teriak Tao meronta panic. Rantai baja itu sangat keras, tidak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang tergolong kurus.

Tidak hanya Tao, Yi Fan juga sedang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan rantai. Jangankan untuk menyelamatkan Tao, menyelamatkan dirinya saja Yi Fan kesusahan.

"Yi Fan, bagaimana ini? Perahu ini akan tenggelam!" teriak Tao makin panic.

Dalam hitungan detik perahu itu benar-benar tenggelam bersama Tao dan Yi Fan di dalamnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"Arghhh." teriak Yi Fan berusaha melepaskan ikatan rantai yang mengikatnya dan berhasil. Yi Fan berenang mencari Tao yang sepertinya tidak jauh darinya. Yi Fan melihat Tao tetapi, seperti Tao dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Yi Fan berenang mendekati Tao dan membawa Tao tertidur di punggungnya, kemudian keluar secepat mungkin dari air.

Di sisi lain, Yao baru saja menyadari perahu mereka sudah tidak ada di permukaan air. Ia juga ingat dengan Tao dan Black Pearl yang masih terikat di perahu.

"Tao." lirih Yao. Kakinya terasa lemas. Mungkin saja Tao sudah tidak bernyawa lagi di dalam air sana. Ia juga mulai cemas dengan orang-orang yang sepertinya tidak bisa kembali ke Desa Guanling karena kunci untuk kembali adalah Black Pearl.

"Paman, dimana Tao?" tanya Luhan panic. Luhan sepertinya juga baru menyadari kalau temannya itu masih berada di dalam perahu.

"Dia—,"

'_byuuurrrr'_

Black Pearl muncul dari dalam air bersama dengan Tao yang berada di punggungnya. Black Pearl mendarat di depan Yao yang bersimpuh lemah menghadap danau.

Black Pearl menurunkan Tao dari punggungnya. Tao masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar dengan rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya. Yao segera melepaskan Tao dari ikatan rantai itu dan menekan dada Tao berkali-kali. Tao terbatuk, dan cukup banyak air yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayah!" ujar Tao segera memeluk Yao yang berada di depannya.

"Maafkan Ayah, Nak." kata Yao membalas pelukan Tao.

Yao melirik Black Pearl yang memperhatikan mereka. Yao tersenyum sekilas.

"Terima kasih, Yi Fan." kata Yao.

"Ayah, aku harus mengakhiri semua ini." tegas Tao.

"Tetapi, ini sangat berbahaya. Naga yang Besar sangat kuat dan kejam. Kau tidak mungkin bisa melawannya." jelas Yao cemas.

"Apa Ayah masih meragukan kemampuanku?" tanya Tao, "Aku pasti bisa." tegas Tao.

"Tetapi—,"

Tao memotong cepat, "Aku berjanji Ayah, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan masa lalu Ayah dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan Ayah."

Tao berdiri, menghampiri Black Pearl yang tidak jauh dari Tao. Tao memegang punggung Black Pearl berancang-ancang untuk naik.

"Tao, maafkan Ayah." lirih Yao, "Ayah yang memulai semuanya tetapi, Ayah tidak dapat mengakhirinya. Bahkan, Ayah adalah pengecut yang bersembunyi tanpa berani menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada penduduk di desa."

"Maafkan aku juga Ayah," jawab Tao, "Aku yakin, aku bisa mengakhiri semuanya. Dan masa lalu itu, Ayah tak usah pikirkan." gumam Tao.

"Yi Fan, maafkan aku." kata Yao pada Yi Fan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Yao." jawab Yi Fan yang dibalas pelukan dari Yao.

"Kau siap?" tanya Yi Fan semangat pada Tao.

Tao mengangguk mantap.

_Wuzzz…_

Yi Fan terbang dengan cepat, dengan cekatan menghindari para naga yang melewatinya. Yi Fan menuju ke gua di lereng gunung dengan cahaya kemerahan yang muncul dari dalam gua.

'_bbbuuurr'_

Api yang besar keluar dari mulut gua membuat Yi Fan terkejut. Untung saja ia cepat menghindar. Dinding gua bergetar. Dapat dirasakan pula getaran yang terjadi di seluruh sudut pulau.

"Apa itu?" teriak Tao.

"Sepertinya Naga yang Besar memaksa keluar dari gua itu." jelas Yi Fan.

Getaran makin kencang. Seperti benda yang besar membentur pulau ini. Lava yang berada di kawah gunung makin meletup-letup bahkan kini timbul ledakan. Benda itu masih memaksa keluar dari mulut gua dapat dikatakan kecil itu.

'_jduggg'_

Makhluk yang mata besar keluar dari mulut gua, dan hentakan kakinya lagi-lagi menimbulkan gempa kecil namun, mengguncang seluruh pulau. Yi Fan terbang berputar mengelilingi naga berukuran besar itu, hampir 100 kali lebih besar dari tubuh Yi Fan.

"Apa aku harus bertarung melawan naga itu?" tanya Tao melihat naga yang amat besar itu.

"Ya, itu adalah Naga yang Besar, pemimpin para naga yang ada di pulau ini." sahut Yi Fan.

'_glekk'_

Tao menelan salivanya kasar. Ia akan bertarung dengan naga yang mempunyai ukuran 200 kali lebih besar dari tubuh Tao. Sekali injak saja, hidup Tao sepertinya akan berakhir. Tetapi, Tao kembali teringat dengan tujuan utamanya, menyelamatkan penduduk desa dan para naga.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa membantuku?" tanya Tao.

"Ahh aku memiliki beberapa teman disini, mungkin mereka bisa ditunggangi oleh Luhan dan Yi Xing." sahut Yi Fan.

"Baiklah! Beritahu mereka!" teriak Tao.

Yi Fan terbang mendekati dua naga yang berwarna kecokelatan. Mereka adalah teman Yi Fan. Setidaknya, Yi Fan tahu, naga dengan warna agak gelap memiliki sikap baik sepertinya.

"Eughhh, eunghhh." erang Yi Fan dibalas anggukan dari kedua naga itu.

Kedua naga itu terbang mendekati Luhan dan Yi Xing yang sedang sibuk menghalau naga. Luhan dan Yi Xing terkejut karena beberapa detik mereka merasakan kaki mereka tidak menginjak tanah. Terbang!

"Luhan, kita menunggangi naga?" tanya Yi Xing dengan raut wajah aneh, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak percaya.

"Kyaa! Aku tidak percaya tetapi, itu memang terjadi!" sahut Luhan.

Kedua naga itu mendekati Yi Fan yang ditunggangi Tao.

"Bantulah aku mengalihkan perhatian Naga yang Besar. Aku mempunyai rencana!" jelas Tao berteriak pada Luhan dan Yi Xing.

"Apa maksudmu kau menjadikan kami umpan?" tanya Yi Xing protes.

"Tidak! Kalian hanya perlu menarik perhatian Naga yang Besar." sahut Tao kemudian menepuk punggung Yi Fan, memberikan komando untuk terbang menjauhi Yi Xing dan Luhan.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, eoh?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, kau hanya perlu mengikuti perintahku kemana kau harus terbang!" sahut Tao, "Oh iya, padahal kedua naga itu terlihat baik, lalu kenapa mereka menyerang para penduduk yang datang?" tanya Tao.

"Itu karena mereka tidak mau manusia mengganggu Naga yang Besar! Jika ia marah, maka seisi pulau ini akan hancur! Itu sebabnya para naga tidak berani melawan apalagi membuat Naga yang Besar terusik!" jawab Yi Fan.

Di sisi lain, Luhan dan Yi Xing sedang sibuk mengalihkan Naga yang Besar. Ini sedikit sulit, untung saja kedua naga yang ditunggangi Luhan dan Yi Xing sangat cepat saat terbang. Beberapa kali mereka hampir terkena api yang keluar dari mulut Naga yang Besar.

"Ya! Naga jelek! Kalau bisa kejar aku!" teriak Tao tepat berada di depan Naga yang Besar. Tentu saja itu membuat Naga yang Besar marah. Matanya menatap tajam Tao yang menunggangi Yi Fan.

Luhan dan Yi Xing terkejut. Kedua naga itu terbang menjauh dari Naga yang Besar dan menurunkan Yi Xing dan Luhan yang berada di punggung mereka.

"Huang Zi Yao." gumam Naga yang Besar yang menimbulkan gema.

"Bodoh! Aku bukan Huang Zi Yao! Aku Huang Zi Tao! Orang yang akan membuat hidupmu berakhir!" teriak Tao.

Naga yang Besar makin marah. Ia menyemburkan api dari mulutnya yang besar, bahkan lebih besar dari mulut gua tadi. Api yang berwarna merah itu hampir mengenai Tao. Yi Fan dengan cepat menghindar. Berkali-kali Tao mencaci Naga yang Besar. Ya, saat itu Tao mengira Naga yang Besar tidak memiliki sayap, jadi ia tidak mungkin kan mengejar Yi Fan yang bersayap?

"Kau akan berakhir Tao." kata Naga yang Besar atau mungkin di dengar auman yang besar oleh para penduduk desa.

"Bukan aku tetapi, kau bodoh!" sahut Tao.

Naga yang Besar mengaum marah. Naga yang Besar mengepakan kedua sayapnya yang luar biasa sangat besar. Tao terbelalak kaget. Ia hanya tidak menyangka naga yang berukuran besar ini memiliki sepasang sayap. Sekarang, malah Tao berpikir dirinya akan benar-benar mati di tangan naga itu.

Naga yang Besar menggerakan sayapnya, terbang mengejar Yi Fan dan Tao yang terbang menjauh ke atas. Para penduduk desa menelan saliva mereka masing-masing dengan kasar. Bahkan, Yao makin cemas. Tao adalah harapan satu-satunya penyelamat desa.

'_burrr'_

Naga yang Besar mengeluarkan apinya lagi. Hampir satu kilometer jauhnya. Yi Fan makin terbang menjauh, makin keatas dan keatas hingga menembus langit yang tampak mendung.

"Yi Fan, bagaimana ini?" tanya Tao panic.

"Tenang! Kita harus tenang Tao!" sahut Yi Fan, "Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan adalah menembakan api biru dari mulutku ke dalam mulut Naga yang Besar. Kau tahu kan bagaimana jika proton dan electron bersatu? Seperti itu yang akan terjadi jika apiku bersatu dengan api merah. Tetapi, kita harus menyatukan itu di dalam tubuh Naga yang Besar!" jelas Yi Fan panjang lebar.

Sekarang yang harus dilakukan adalah membentuk posisi yang lurus antara Yi Fan dan Naga yang Besar. Jarak yang diperlukan juga harus sedekat mungkin, karean tidak mungkin Yi Fan menyemburkan apinya sepanjang satu kilometer seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naga yang Besar.

Berkali-kali Yi Fan mencoba agar posisi itu terbentuk tetapi, selalu gagal. Kadang Yi Fan menembakan apinya ke tubuh Naga yang Besar dan sukses membuat Naga yang Besar mengerang kesakitan.

Para penduduk desa cemas. Cemas dengan Yi Fan juga Tao. Mereka sama-sama kunci untuk bisa selamat dari gangguan naga apalagi setelah tahu bagaimana bentuk pemimpin mereka. Jikalau Yi Fan dan Tao gagal, maka mereka harus rela meninggalkan desa yang sudah ditempati sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Kilatan-kilatan petir muncul di langit, makin mempercemas keadaan.

"Yi Fan, berapa lama kita harus melakukan ini?" tanya Tao.

"Sampai kita berhasil membentuk posisi yang lurus terhadap Naga yang Besar." sahut Yi Fan.

Beberapa jam telah lewat, pertempuran di langit belum selesai. Bahkan, kini Yi Fan merasakan pegal yang amat sangat pada kedua sayap miliknya.

"Tao, sepertinya aku memiliki ide!" teriak Yi Fan yang sesekali menyemburkan apinya mengarah ke Naga yang Besar.

Yi Fan terbang menghindari Naga yang Besar, terbang ke bawah. Naga yang Besar mengikuti Yi Fan. Mengejarnya dan membentuk garis lurus!

"Posisi itu terbentuk!" teriak Tao.

Yi Fan makin mempercepat kepakan sayapnya. Matanya menatap tajam puncak batu karang yang menjadi titik fokusnya.

"Berpeganglah, Tao!" teriak Yi Fan yang dibalas anggukan Tao.

Yi Fan berbalik.

'_burr'_

Satu tembakan berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Naga yang Besar, tepat saat Naga yang Besar akan mengeluarkan api miliknya.

Naga yang Besar mengerang keras. Tubuhnya terasa panas seperti terbakar. Sepertinya api merah dan api biru milik Black Pearl membakar tubuhnya. Sayap Naga yang Besar terbakar, membuatnya tidak seimbang dan jatuh.

Yi Fan kembali terbang ke atas, melewati Naga yang Besar yang terbakar dan segera jatuh.

Yi Fan menghela napas berat. Tadi membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangan. Yi Fan yang saat itu memaksakan untuk terbang, tiba-tiba sayapnya tidak seimbang. Tao yang merasakan itu panic.

"Yi Fan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao panic karena Yi Fan yang terbang dengan tidak seimbang.

"Kya!" teriak Tao. Tangannya lepas saat akan memegang Yi Fan lebih erat.

Yi Fan yang menyadari itu menoleh, ia kembali mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, terbang menghampiri Tao yang terjatuh bersama api yang membakar Naga yang Besar.

'_bruuukk, jederrr'_

Suara yang benturan yang keras juga ledakan yang besar sangat jelas terdengar saat Naga yang Besar menambrak puncak batu karang, kemudian meledak.

**(Dragon Island)**

"Tao! Tao!" teriak Yao di tengah-tengah asap yang memyelimuti seisi pulau. Jarak pandangan mata terbatas. Rasanya Yao tidak akan menemukan Tao dalam situasi seperti itu.

"Tao!" teriak Yao tidak henti-hentinya.

"Ya.. Yao!" sahut Yi Fan tidak jauh dari tempat Yao berdiri. Yao menghampiri Yi Fan.

Yao menelan salivanya kasar. Hanya Yi Fan disana. Hanya Yi Fan.

Yao duduk bersimpuh, rasanya kakinya tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Dimana Tao? Hanya itu yang dipikirkan Yao sekarang. Anak yang selalu ia remehkan namun, baru saja ia mencatat sebuah sejarah yang mengagumkan.

"Dimana Tao?" tanya Yao lirih.

Yi Fan tidak menjawabnya.

"Cepat! Jawab aku Yi Fan!" teriak pria paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan Tao.

Yi Fan tidak menjawab namun, Yi Fan menggerakan sayapnya. Tao ada dalam pelukan Yi Fan dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

Yao menghampiri Tao dan memeluknya.

"Tao, kau berhasil! Kau berhasil mengalahka Naga yang Besar. Kau hebat." puji Yao sembari merapatkan pelukannya terhadap Tao.

"A.. Ayah." lirih Tao.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku berhasil? Berhasil menyelamatkan semuanya?" tanya Tao, membuat senyum. Walaupun terlihat terpaksa karena merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ya, kau berhasil! Kau berhasil!" tegas Yao kembali memeluk tubuh Tao erat.

Semua penduduk bersorak, meraih kemenangan mereka. Kau tanyakan bagaimana para naga? Tentu saja mereka semua gembira. Mereka memastikan agar danau tersembunyi ini akan hilang, selamanya.

**(Dragon Island)**

"Erghh eughh." Yi Fan mengerang sambil menggesek-gesekan hidungnya di dagu Tao.

"Hoamm." Tao terbangun, sedetik kemudian ia terkejut. Tao melihat ke sekitar. Di rumah ternyata.

"Ya, kenapa kau ada dikamarku?" tanya Tao pada Yi Fan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Setelah pertempuran kemarin, semua naga akan tinggal di desa ini." jelas Yi Fan, "Termasuk aku." sambungnya.

"Tetapi, apa kau harus tinggal di kamarku?" tanya Tao, "Aku akan membuatkan rumah untukmu." kata Tao seraya menurunkan kakinya, hanya satu.

Tao menghela napas berat, "Sepertinya itu akan sulit aku lakukan." lirih Tao saat menyadari kakinya hanya satu, tanpa kaki kirinya.

Yi Fan menghampiri Tao, kemudian berdiri di depan Tao, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Tao. Kau sudah cukup banyak membantuku." sahut Yi Fan.

"Tetapi—,"

'_chuuuu'_

Yi Fan memotong ucapan Tao dengan menciumnya. Ya, naga itu mencium Tao. Tao memegangi bibirnya.

"Kau—,"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Tao terpotong saat cahaya yang menyilaukan mata menyelimuti Yi Fan. Tao menghalangi matanya dengan lengannya. Benar-benar silau. Lama kelamaan cahay itu makin redup kemudian menghilang.

"Ehem, Tao." kata Yi Fan setelah cukup lama memperhatikan Tao yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau—Kau siapa?" tanya Tao terbata-bata saat melihat seorang pria tampan dan tinggi berdiri di depannya. Memakai pakaian perang zaman Dinasti Han dengan pedang yang terselip di bagian kirinya.

"Wu Yi Fan. Naga hitam dan berkilau seperti mutiara yang kau kenal." sahut Yi Fan.

"Tetapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tao masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya lagi pada Huang Zi Tao yang cerewet ini hum?" tanya Yi Fan balik.

Tao kembali memegangi bibirnya, "Mungkinkah?" gumam Tao benar.

"Ya, itu benar." sahut Yi Fan mengerti dengan maksud Yi Fan.

Tao berusaha berdiri dan memeluk Yi Fan. "Eoh? Sepertinya kau akan menunggangiku walaupun aku bukan naga lagi." gumam Yi Fan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab Tao.

"Ayo! Kita keluar!" ajak Yi Fan. Yi Fan memposisikan Tao agar berada di punggungnya kemudian menggendong Tao.

Yi Fan membuka pintu kamar Tao. Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini. Mata Tao berbinar melihat yang sedang ada di depan matanya. Naga dan penduduk desa yang hidup berdampingan.

"Tao!" teriak Luhan dan Yi Xing bersamaan, berlari menuju pintu dimana Yi Fan berdiri menggendong Tao.

"Eo? Siapa dia?" tanya Yi Xing heran.

"Emhh, dia Wu Yi Fan." sahut Yi Xing. Yi Xing mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia tampan sekali." puji Luhan.

Yi Fan yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Yi Fan?" tanya Yao tidak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku Yao. Ternyata kau masih mengingatku." jawab Yi Fan.

Yao segera memeluk Yi Fan namun, tidak di balas oleh Yi Fan mengingat kedua tangannya masih memegang Tao yang berada di punggungnya.

"Heh? Paman mengenalnya?" tanya Luhan heran. Jelas saja, apalagi dengan Yi Fan yang memanggil Yao dengan namanya. Bukankah itu berarti umur mereka yang sama? Tetapi, wajah mereka tampak jauh berbeda. Yao yang tampak tua sedangkan Yi Fan, ia terlihat seumuran dengan Tao, Luhan dan Yi Xing.

"Ayah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." kata Tao.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yao.

"Yi Fan bercerita kalau Ayah dulu sangat terobsesi memiliki Yi Fan, apa Ayah tahu kalau Yi Fan adalah manusia? Apa maksud A—,"

"Ya, Ayah memang tahu wajah Yi Fan tetapi, setidaknya Ayah hanya ingin memilikinya saat ia adalah naga dan bukan sebagai kekasih." jelas Yao mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Tao.

"Heuh? Apa maksud kata-kata Paman tadi?" tanya Yi Xing penasaran.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." sahut Yi Fan cepat, "Ah iya aku ingin mengajak Tao memancing. Ada yang mau ikut?" tawar Yi Fan.

Luhan dan Yi Xing saling tatap, "Ehmm sepertinya kalian pergi berdua saja, soalnya kami berdua harus pergi ke perpustakaan desa." jelas Luhan.

"Eh? Kalian tidak takut?" heran Tao.

"Tentu tidak, ternyata paman Xue yang kita kira selama ini adalah _Troll _ternyata orang yang baik." jelas Yi Xing.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." pamit Yi Xing dan Luhan.

**(Dragon Island)**

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yi Fan. Sedangkan Yi Fan masih berkonsentrasi dengan alat pemancing sederhananya. Duduk di bawah pohon apel yang teduh di tepi sungai memang menyenangkan, apalagi hanya berdua.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu pada Yao?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Karena aku kira kau menyukai Ayah sedangkan barusan kau menciumku." jawab Tao.

"Hahaha, apa karena aku menciummu, kau langsung bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Yi Fan terkekeh.

"Tentu. Itu ciuman pertamaku, dan sialnya yang menciumku untuk pertama kali adalah naga." gerutu Tao.

"Apa kau menyukaiku? Sejak kapan?"

"Emhh," Tao mengangguk malu, "Sejak kau menciumku tadi." jawab Tao.

"Apa secepat itu?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Apa tidak boleh huh? Kau melarangku?" tanya Tao balik.

"Tidak, apalagi kalau kau—,"

'_chuuu'_

Yi Fan mencium Tao. Sekarang bukan hanya sekedar kecupan tetapi, ciuman yang dalam. Sangat dalam.

"Wo ai ni." kata Yi Fan di sela-sela ciumannya.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
